


Due Tomorrow

by timelessink



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, Confessions, Drama & Romance, M/M, Masturbation, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessink/pseuds/timelessink
Summary: Anakin, Ahsoka and Rex got a new teacher for their English class, and at first Anakin thinks of him as his teacher. But what happens when there's something more?





	1. Chapter One

Anakin and Ahsoka always met up at the library before their English class started, as Anakin waited for her, he was browsing through his social media. And deleting old pictures of him and Padme. This was their third breakup, but they would usually get back together... But it seeem's that Padme already moved on with her new boyfriend. Anakin pretend not to notice when they walked by, and just kept scrolling. 

"Hey Skyguy!" A voice behind him spoke up. Anakin jumped a little, not expecting Ahsoka to be here so early. Anakin turned a round and saw Ahsoka with a blue flannel and orange pants with white sneakers. 

"God, I hate those pants." Anakin sighed and looking back at his phone.

"Jeez, good morning to you too." Ahsoka said sarcastically. But after a quick laugh, Ahsoka saw Anakin's face and knew what he was upset about. 

"Hey man, maybe this is for the best. You two have been at each other throats for about a year now." Ahsoka put her hand on Anakin's shoulder, and continued. "Anakin, I hate seeing like this, you deserve better." Anakin looked at Ahsoka, he knows she means well. But he cant help to be in pain. He gave her a sad smile, and hugged her. 

"Thanks Ahsoka, I really need that." After that quick hug, Ahsoka looked at her phone. 

"Oh shit! come on! I want to see the new teacher!" Ahsoka was basically dragging Anakin to their class. 

"Oh jesus, ok I'm coming!" Anakin laughed.

 

 

Ahsoka and Anakin took their usual sits and waited with the other students. 

"Hey guys." An deep Aussie accent appeared on Anakin's left. Anakin knew it was Rex. 

"Morning Rex, hey quick question." Anakin got to the point as Rex sets in. 

"What's up?" Rex replied. 

"Do you know who the new teacher is?" Anakin asked, thinking that Rex would know. 

"nah, know nothing about him.. Except that the ladies love him." Rex answered, leaning back in his chair.

The doors open, Rex quickly sits up right. Anakin looks at Ahsoka who fell asleep on her term paper that their previous teacher, Dooku, made her do because she feel asleep in his class. But the reason she fell asleep in Dooku's class was because she spent all night working on her projcet for Prof. Plo Koon. Anakin tried to nudge her awake. 

"Good Morning class, I'm your new Professor, Obi Wan Kenobi, but guys can call me Prof. Kenobi." Anakin looked over at the new teacher and saw what the hype was about. He was pretty attractive, he wore thin framed glasses and a tan turtle neck that fitted him perfectly. Going with it was a brown pants that also showed off his ass. Anakin looked at Ahsoka again, who was still asleep.

"Ahsoka! Wake up." Anakin whispered, still lighting nudging her.

"mm, fiv e more min.." Ahsoka mumbled.

"Ahsoka..." Anakin groaned 

"Um excuse me?" A loud booming voice flooded the room. Anakin looked at the source of the voice.. and it was Prof. Kenobi. "Is she ok?" he asked while nodding towards the sleeping Ahsoka. 

"Oh.. um, yeah she fine. It just Dooku worked her to the bone when he was here, and.. yeah." Anakin answered, he looked back at Ahsoka. "Ahsoka!" this time he shook her. At this time she woke up. 

"I'm up, I'm up." Ahsoka swats Anakin's hand away, rubbing her eyes. "Is class over already?" she asked. 

"No young lady, in fact It has begun." Ahsoka looked up and has the new teacher was five feet away from her. 

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I promise this is not what I'm like, this wont happen again!" Ahsoka started apologizing. Obi Wan took the paper from her desk and read the front paper. 

"It's ok Ms. Tano. I'm not Dooku, I wont be providing you as much homework as he did. But don't worry, I'll make sure you get a good grade on this." Prof. Kenobi said with a warm smile. 

Ahsoka looked like she could cry, she was so thankful. Anakin locked eyes with Prof. Kenobi as he walked away, something inside Anakin made his stomach turn. Like the first time he ever saw Padme. 

 

Class went by and ended. 

"Hey Rex, Ahsoka." Anakin got their attention. "You guys still up for Friday night?" Anakin finger guns. Ahsoka laughs. 

"Yeah, I'm still down! I'll be a little late though, finally turning in my blueprints Friday." Ahsoka said with a grin.

"You deserve a good grade over that, it's like your child!" Anakin added. 

"I'll try and get Cody to join us this time, he finally got time off for the weekend" Rex added. 

Before they could leave the classroom, they were stopped by the same booming, powerful voice."

"Mr. Skywalker, can I talk to you for a minute?" Prof. Kenobi said not looking up from the papers in his hands. Anakin groaned, Ahsoka patted his back. 

"See you at lunch Skyguy!" Anakin watched at Rex and Ahsoka leave the classroom, as the door closed he walked towards Prof. Kenobi.    

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

Anakin made it to the cafeteria, holding a piece of paper that Kenobi gave him. It was a syllabus of an essay that Kenobi wanted him to write.

  _“Now Anakin, right now you have a D minus in this class, so I want to get to know you a little more before the end of the semester.” said Kenobi, leaning at his desk, arms folded. “I want you to write an essay about the number one thing that you care about.”_

Kenobi’s words repeat in his head. Anakin hated writing essays.

 “God, he’s been here for like, a day and he is already giving me shit.” Anakin thought to himself. “But now I just want to find Ahsoka and Rex… Now where are they?” Anakin looked around the full cafeteria, hoping to find his friends.. Then he saw Ahsoka’s bright orange pants in the crowd.

He started making his way to the table… That’s when he was them. Padme and her new boyfriend, god he doesn’t know his name but he hates him. He noticed that they were walking his way. He quickly pulled out his phone, again, pretending he has other important shit to do then look where he’s going.

Anakin finally made it to the table where Ahsoka looks disgusted while Rex is scarfing down a sandwich.

“Whoa, Rex. Take it easy man.” said Anakin as he sat down next to Rex.

 “This is the first time in a week I’m able to buy real food. I’ve been eating Ramen and Pizza for six days straight.” Rex says as he continues to shove the sandwich down his throat. Ahsoka noticed the paper Anakin put on the table and read it.

“A essay?” Ahsoka asked. Anakin sighed.

 “Yeah, I can't believe he’s assigning this to me. But I don’t want to talk about it right now, I want to talk about Friday night.” Anakin said with a grin. For the rest of the hour, they talked about their plans for Friday.  

Meanwhile, Obi Wan is standing in front of the teachers lounge. For some reason, he felt terrified and intimidated by the other teachers in the school. He walked away from the door, planning to eat in his classroom, Until he heard a voice from behind him.

“Ah! You must be the new teacher! Kenobi right?” A tall man with copper skin and blue oiled stained jumper approached Obi Wan. “My name is Plo Koon, It is a pleasure to meet you.” Obi Wan shook his hand.

“Its nice to meet you too.” Obi Wan greeted with a smile.

 “You should come eat with us!” said Plo Koon. “Unless you want to eat in the teachers lounge”

 “Oh thank you for the offer, I’ll join you.” Obi Wan replied

 "Excellent!”

Plo Koon took Obi Wan to Plo Koon’s class where Obi Wan saw two more teachers inside. One was tall, wearing a purple dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up with dark skin and eyes that could read your mind, the other man was short and old with a green sweater vest. Obi Wan recognize the old man as the Headmaster of the school

“Koon, I didn’t know you were planning to bring a friend.” The teacher with the purple shirt spoke up.

“Obi Wan Kenobi, I’m replacing Dooku.” Obi Wan reached out his hand to the purple shirt guy.

“Mace Windu.” He replied, shaking Obi Wan’s hand. After the exchange, a loud crash exploded the room. Mace turned around, to see Koon messing around the machines.

“You good Plo?” Mace asked.

“Yeah, yeah.. I caught Ahsoka drinking a energy drink and.. I may have drank a lot of it..” Plo answered.

“Ahsoka huh? I also caught her sleeping in my class this morning.” Obi Wan added to the conversation. Plo rested his hands at his side and shook his head.

“Poor Ahsoka. She’s one of my best students, ya know? Dooku was pushing her to her limit.” Folding his arms. “Anakin, he was also one of my top students last year. Dooku was also pushing him too.” Mace groaned, rolling his eyes while drinking his beverage.

“Anakin was a menace in my class, Headmaster Is still don’t understand why you didn’t expel him.” Mace looked at the headmaster waiting for an answer.

“Skywalker has a lot of potential. I feel him staying here is the best option.” The headmaster answered, walking towards the door, “Now, stop complaining about him. He is not in your class anymore.” He laughed. Before he left the classroom, he turned back to the teachers.

“And Obi Wan?” Obi Wan shot his head up “Welcome to Jedi University”

  
  
  


Finally, it was friday. The day that Anakin couldn’t wait for. It was Anakin’s 21st birthday. He, Ahsoka, Rex and poor Cody wanted to go bar hopping. Mostly Ahsoka, she’s 19 but she got a fake ID from Cad Bane a month ago so she should go out drinking for Anakin’s birthday.

“This is it boys.” Rex stood in front of the bar doors, super hero style. Cody groaned.

“Are you sure you want to do this Anakin? You can still say no if you want.” Cody asked Anakin. Anakin looked at Rex’s twin, seeing that Cody just wanted stay at the dorm and eat cake and ice cream and chill out.

“It’s going to be ok Cody, we have have designated driver and it’s Rex” Anakin answered

“Wait What!? I didn’t sign up for this Skywalker!” Rex turned behind him waving his fist in Anakin’s general direction.

  


A few minutes away from that very same bar, Obi Wan just got back from a really shitty date. He sat in his kitchen pondering if he should continue going out because the date ended so early. He ultimately decided to go to the bar was a block or two away, he also wanted to get drunk. He went into his bedroom and got ready. He removed his glasses and put in his contacts, ruffled up his hair. He took off his normal clothes and put on a black shirt with tight, deep navy blue skinny jeans. He completed his look with silver chains that hooked to his jeans and a jet black leather jacket, after looking himself in the mirror, he felt young again. He grabbed his wallet and left to get ready for a fun night.

  
Anakin wasn’t drunk yet, buy he should be on the account of  lots of people were buying him drinks because it was his birthday. They’ve been at this bar for a good two hours. Ahsoka and Cody drunkenly and loudly sung happy birthday to Anakin while Rex was drinking coke and making sure that Cody and Ahsoka didn’t get alcohol poisoning.

“Hey Ani, I’m going to get Aksoka and Cody home. I think they are going black out soon, can you stay out of trouble for like 20 minutes?” Rex asked with concern in his voice. Anakin patted Rex’s shoulder

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. Make sure those guys get home and in bed safely” Anakin replied with a smile. Rex nodded and jogged to Ahsoka who was trying to do a line of shots.. Again. When Rex left with Cody and Ahsoka, Anakin took another shot. Then it finally hit him, he felt the room spinning, his head felt light and everything was warm. He slowly and stumbled his was to the dance floor as Dancing Queen came on.

Then.

He saw him.

A man with gold, messy hair, with tan skin that made Anakin quiver. And he was decked in leather. And Anakin was turned on. Usually, he wasn't attracted to the same sex, but something about this man was calling Anakin. Anakin walked up to him, this man was also kinda drunk. But Anakin couldn't tell, but there was something about this man that was familiar to him. Anakin lowered his head a whispered in his ear

“Wanna dance?”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is fanfiction   
> im sorry that i cant please everybody   
> im trying my best

Anakin woke up to a bed unfamiliar to him, the suns rays gently kissing him awake. Anakin felt this huge headache that felt like his head was about split open. He opened his eyes and saw an alarm clock that was also not his that said 7:12 AM. Anakin tried to move but he  felt something else, someone’s arm around his torso and their head resting on his back. He felt their beard tickle against his skin, their warm breath. Anakin wanted to turn around and see who the mystery man was, but Anakin didn’t want to ruin the moment. He went back to sleep because it was so early in the morning. 30 minutes passed, Anakin felt dry kisses on his back and strong hands running over his chest. 

“He’s awake.. I have to know who he is.” Anakin thought to himself. So, he turned around. And to his horror, he saw the man who he slept with was Kenobi. 

 

Obi Wan woke up to a warm body next to him, his arm around him. Obi Wan tried to remember what happened that night. He remembered that the most handsome man in the world asked him to dance with him… and he remembered that they made out in the bathroom. Obi Wan looked up and saw broad shoulders protecting him from the morning rays, and long brown hair that protected the man’s neck. Obi Wan, for some fucking reason, wanted to kiss this man’s back. There was something about him that made Obi Wan want more, and Obi Wan loved it. So, he started gently kissing the man’s back. Slowly the memories of last night started flooding in, everything but conveniently, not the mans face. He felt the other body move, turning his body Obi Wan’s heart started racing. He didn’t know why, but he was anxious. He saw his face.

 

Anakin and Obi Wan stared at each other for a three seconds before Obi Wan finally jumped out of bed and started panicking. 

 

“Oh my god! I can’t believe that I-I slept with YOU!” Said pacing around the room picking up his clothes from last night. 

 

Anakin got up and took offence to his comment “Hey! I’m not that bad!” Anakin said in protest. 

 

Obi Wan looked at him annoyingly “That’s not what I meant, you are very attractive but that’s not the point!” Obi Wan threw Anakin's clothes at him, “The point is that you are one of my students, and it’s not very accepted of a teacher and a student to have this kind of personal relationship!” Said Obi Wan as he put on his clothes.

 

Anakin also put on his clothes. When Anakin finished putting clothes on, he grabbed his phone and saw 20 missed calls from Rex

 

“Shit!” Anakin said to himself. He pressed the call button as he puts his socks and shoes on. The phone rang for a few seconds before Rex picked up the phone

“Hey Rex I-” Before Anakin finish his sentence Rex starts yelling at him.

 

_“Ani! Where that fuck are you!? I was worried you got kidnapped or something!”_ Rex’s voice rang in Anakin’s head, remembering that he drank a little to much. 

“I’m sorry that I worried you, its ok I’m safe. I’m coming home right now ok?” Anakin reassured Rex. Anakin grabbed his house keys and started walking out the bedroom door. But he stopped. He muffled the phone microphone. 

 

“We don’t talk about this.” Anakin said with no emotion to Obi Wan. 

 

“Agreed” replied Obi Wan. He didn’t dare look at him.

 

Anakin walked out. And few seconds passed hearing Anakin’s muffled voice, still on the phone with Rex, Obi Wan heard the front door open and close. A part of him wanted to stop Anakin, stop him from walking away from him. Obi Wan dropped to the floor, leaning against his dresser. 

 

“What am I going to do?” He says quietly to himself

  
  


Anakin rushed up to the apartment steps where he, and Rex lived. Anakin opened the door, and stepped in seeing Rex cleaning the couch, in his sleep shirt and boxers. Rex turned around. And folded his arms.  

 

“Your lucky that Ahsoka and Cody are still asleep.” Rex said with a disappointing tone. 

 

“What are you? My mother?” Anakin laughs. Rex rolled his eyes. “Speaking of which, where are they?” Anakin asked, as he makes his way to the kitchen  

 

“Well, Cody is in my room and Ahsoka is in yours.” Rex said as he unfolded his arms, following Anakin to the kitchen  

 

“Why my room?” Anakin asked again, opening the refrigerator. 

 

“When I suggested that she sleep on the couch she said, and I quote ‘I’m not to sleep on this dirty ass couch.’ And walked into your room and passed out.” Rex answered. Anakin grabbed the milk from the fridge and the cereal that lived on top of said fridge. 

 

“Speaking of sleeping in someone else's bed, where were you?” Rex asked. Anakin placed the milk and cereal on the table, he wanted to tell Rex, he wanted to confide to his friend. The memories of last night again rushed in, he remembered Obi Wan’s begs and hot breath against his skin. 

 

“Some girl’s house.Left before she woke up.” Anakin lied. Thankfully Rex believed it. 

  
  


“Wow really?! What did she look like?” Rex sat down across from Anakin. Anakin got a spoon and sat down. 

“She uh, had short dirty blonde hair. Um, she had freckles on her shoulders. And she uh, she was an older women”  Anakin described Obi Wan, all that he could remember.

Anakin and Rex talked for a few more minutes until the whole house woke up, Ahsoka having a huge hangover, and Cody regretting everything he’s ever done his life.     


	4. Chapter 4

After a big day of staying home and playing video games, Anakin said goodbye to Cody who had to go to work and Ahsoka who had to go and finish her project. Anakin closed the door and looked back at Rex who was also getting ready for work. 

“What time are you coming back?” Anakin asked. Rex scrunched his face, trying to remember his times. 

“Uh Midnight, I think.” Rex answered

 

After Rex left, Anakin entered his room. He laid on his bed, he couldn't help but start thinking. About him. Anakin’s heart started beating faster, his face heating up. He closes his eyes, as the memories of last night flood his head. 

He remembers the way Obi Wan would move, his curves that made Anakin shiver. The way Obi Wan would beg for Anakin’s cock, his breathing that made Anakin want to devour Obi Wan. Anakin felt his dick began to harden, he knew he shouldn't be thinking about him. But he couldn't help it. There was something about him that Anakin loved.  Anakin took of his jeans and threw them over the side, palming his dick through his underwear. 

“Oh god.. Obi Wan..” Anakin breathed out. He felt his dick getting harder and harder, he removed his underwear. He lick his palm and started stroking. The sensation taking over his body. 

“Oh god, Obi Wan..” Anakin moaned, the images of Obi Wan riding his cock filled his mind. He remembers Obi Wan’s tight hole consuming his cock. Obi Wan’s hair messy from Anakin tugging so much, and his hands running over Anakin’s chest. Anakin bucked his hips, getting close to the climax 

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck.” Anakin lifted his shirt, using his free hand to touch his nipples. Anakin gasped as he came, Obi Wan’s slurred voice haunted his head. 

“ _God, that was amazing._ ”

Anakin laid there for a good fives minutes before he got up and went to go clean himself. 

  
  
  
  


Obi Wan laid in his bed, watching something on Netflix. He also couldn’t get Anakin out of his mind, he shook any image that popped up from that night. He looked back at his show, seeing that it was a sex scene. Obi Wan turned off the TV, and he turned to his side and hugged his pillow. He remember after.. The intimate moment that they shared, Obi Wan rested on Anakin’s chest, hearing his heartbeat as they both drifted off to sleep. But when that memory played in his head, more flooded his head. Anakin kissing his neck and his chest, his fingers tangled in Obi Wan hair. Obi Wan touched his hair, remembering Anakin whispering the most dirtiest things in Obi Wan’s ear from behind, tugging his hair. Obi Wan felt his face heat up as the memories continue. And oh god his cock was big. Obi Wan remember how surprised he was by it, feeling every inch of it inside him. Obi Wan admitted that it was the best sex he has ever had, but he shouldn't. 

“I HAVE to stop thinking about him, he is your student Obi Wan.” Obi Wan said to himself, turning to the other side still holding the pillow. He somehow managed to go to sleep, but he dreads what Monday will bring.      
  
  
  


It was monday. And it was lunch. Anakin stood in front of Obi Wan’s classroom door, seeing Obi Wan sitting at his desk reading papers. Anakin opened the door, and slowly walked in. Obi Wan looked up, feeling his chest tighten, 

“Anakin? What the hell are you doing here?” Obi Wan asked as he stood up from his chair. 

“I want to talk about friday night” Anakin went straight to the point. Obi Wan’s face found his head, he obviously didn't want to talk about it. Anakin looked around the room to see if anyone stayed behind, he went up close to Obi Wan.”Listen, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. There’s something about you that’s so… Amazing.” Said Anakin. Obi Wan became flustered. 

“Anakin, we had sex. Of course you’re attracted to me.” Said Obi Wan quickly started gathering his stuff. 

“Wait just listen to me. I want to get you know you a-a-and I want to go out with you.” Anakin blurted out. Obi Wan stopped everything and looked back at Anakin, who’s face red as tomato and sweat forming from his forehead 

“W..We can’t. I’m your teacher, and it-” Obi Wan started but Anakin interrupted.

“I don’t care! I- I feel something for you and I’ve haven’t felt something this good in a while.” Obi Wan stared at Anakin, shocked that Anakin wanted to explore this weird relationship. 

“To be honest Anakin… I’ve also been thinking about you.” Obi Wan says as he looks away from Anakin. “Shit, I can’t believe I’m going to say this but.. Fine. But I pick where we are going. But If this date doesn't work out, we never speak of this again” Obi Wan gave in. Anakin’s face lit up 

“Really?! Trust me you wont regret it, Friday night ok?” Anakin asked. Obi Wan chuckled. “Ok”

 

Anakin left the room feeling amazing. Can’t wait for the upcoming weekend.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry haven't posted in a while, Schools been kicking my ass lol


	5. Chapter 5

It was friday night, and Anakin was nervous. He stood at Obi Wan’s door, holding three roses and three daisies because it was the only thing he could afford. He almost didn't knock but he did. Obi Wan opened the door, Anakin holding his breath. He couldn't believe that he was standing in front one of the most beautiful person in the whole galaxy.  

“Wow… You look amazing.” Anakin said as he blushed. Obi Wan was wearing a black sweater with gray pants, which again was showing every curve of Obi Wan’s body

“Thank you, you do as well” Obi Wan smiled. Anakin was wearing a black shirt that was matched with a black leather jacket and deep navy pants. Obi Wan looked at Anakin’s hands and saw a small bunch of flowers. 

“Anakin.. . Are those for me?” Obi Wan asked while a light pink appeared on his face. Anakin snapped back to reality and looked at his hands. 

“Oh right! I didn’t have enough to get you the whole thing but.. I thought you’d still like them.”

Anakin answered, handing the flowers to Obi Wan. 

“They are still very beautiful.” Obi Wan said as he smelled them. “Please come in.”

  
  


Anakin and Obi Wan sat in the dining area, dim lighting and quiet music surrounding them as they ate, drank wine, and talked. 

“That can’t be true!” Obi Wan giggled “I don’t believe you.” he said as Anakin finished his story. 

“It’s true! Ahsoka really did do that, it was really impressive. And that’s why Plo doesn't let her anywhere near the welding equipment.” Anakin and Obi Wan laughed. They shared more laughs and stories as they finished eating. As Obi Wan was putting everything away, Anakin heard the start of an amazing song, he went to the radio turned it up. 

 

_“Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you”_ the radio spoke.

Anakin walked up behind Obi Wan and hugged him from behind as started they slowly rocking their bodys side to side of the beat of the music. 

“Slow dancing? What are we in? High school?” Obi Wan chuckled, holding Anakin’s hands. 

 

_ “If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting  _

_ Time after time.”  _

 

Obi Was turned around and embraced Anakin, his arms around Anakin’s neck. Anakin’s hands found Obi Wan’s hips as they continued dancing. 

 

_ “If you’re lost you can look and you will find me _

_ Time after time. _

_ If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting  _

_ Time after time.”  _

  
  


Obi Wan rested his head on Anakin’s chest as the music continues, hearing the heartbeat of his forbidden lover.   

 

_ “Time after time… Time after time…” _

 

As the song begins to fade Obi Was lifted his head to look at Anakin. He saw how beautiful Anakin’s eyes were, he lifted his hand and placed it on Anakin’s face, his thumb rubbing Anakin’s cheek. 

Anakin leaned in, Obi Wan moved forward. As their lips touch, Anakin felt Obi Wan’s beard touch his skin as well as Obi Wan hands resting on Anakin’s sides. Anakin’s hands found themselves on Obi Wan’s face, wanting to deepen the kiss.   

 

_ “Time after time…” _

 

What happened next wasn't all that surprising, but it was thrilling. Obi Wan’s back was on the wall as Anakin’s hand trailing up Obi Wan’s stomach, he was also kissing Obi Wan’s neck. Possibly leaving marks. Obi Wan lightly pushed Anakin away, with heavy breathing. 

“Let continue this somewhere a little more private.” Obi Wan suggested. Anakin swore that his heart almost left his body. 

“Yes, lets.”

 

They stumbled into Obi Wan room, not letting go as if they will die if they do. They got on the bed, Anakin on top of Obi Wan as a kiss begins to get sloppy. Anakin sat up removing his shirt and tossing it somewhere on the floor. He wasted no time to get back to loving Obi Wan. Obi Wan let his hands explore Anakin’s back, feeling every muscle and definition. Anakin slowly removed Obi Wan’s shirt, while trying to continue to kiss. Obi Wan broke the kiss to unbuckle Anakin’s belt, but before he could continue Anakin stopped him. 

“Wait, Obi Wan… Are you sure about this?” Anakin asked, knowing the consequences. Obi Wan took a moment to think. 

“Yes.. I’m sure.” Obi Wan answered. Anakin and Obi Wan take a slow kiss, with a lot of tongue too. Anakin felt his belt slip from the loops and heard the metal clank on the ground, then he broke the kiss, gasping for air. Obi Wan whimpered when Anakin broke the kiss. Then Anakin took off his pants, only leaving his underwear still. Obi Wan face heated up, remembering Anakin’s big cock. Then Obi Wan felt the cool air on his legs, seeing that Anakin took his pants off. Anakin lifted on of Obi Wan’s legs up, and started kissing Obi Wan’s calf. Obi Wan thought he would die right there and he would be completely ok with that. Obi Wan threw his head back as Anakin kissed downward, the kisses warm and wet. Obi Wan gasped when he felt Anakin’s lips touched his thigh, he hasn't felt this good in a while. 

“A-anakin.” Obi Wan spoke 

“Hm?” Anakin replied 

“I-I haven't felt this good.. In a while.. Sorry if I’m not what you expected..” Obi Wan said with a soft voice. Anakin sat up and leaned into Obi Wan’s ear 

“You blew my expectations away. You are so perfect, I don’t want you to say that stuff about yourself.” Anakin kissed Obi Wan’s ear. Obi Wan was shocked and speechless, his didn’t know how respond but to kiss Anakin’s shoulders. As he did, he felt a wave of pleasure that rocked his body. Anakin was plaming Obi Wan’s crotch. In Anakin’s hand, he felt Obi Wan’s dick get harder and harder, and Obi Wan’s hot breath against his skin. 

“Oh god, Anakin.” Obi Wan gasped out. Anakin licked Obi Wan’s neck, and continued leaving marks on the older man’s skin. He sat up and tugged at Obi Wan’s underwear 

“Off.” He said with a gruff voice. Obi Wan obayed, he took off his underwear and tossed them to the side. He looked back at Anakin who also had no underwear on, Anakin leaned in closer.

“Obi Wan.. Please if you want to stop at anytime, don’t be afraid to say anything.” Anakin spoke softly, faces two inches away. Obi Wan nodded. They shared a light short kiss. 

“Also, do you have lube?” Anakin asked 

“Um yeah, bottom drawer.” Obi Wan pointed to the night stand. Anakin reached to the night stand and found the lube. Anakin lifted Obi Wan’s legs and put them on his shoulders, he popped open the lid. Pouring the liquid on his fingers, as he does this, Obi Wan almost said no. His whole career would be ruined if he continued to do this, but he didn’t want to stop. Anakin was one of the most funniest guys he’s ever met, he was charming even though he is reckless. Obi Wan’s thoughts were interrupted when he felt a finger enter him.

“Oh fuck!” Obi Wan said loudly, not expecting it. Anakin thrusted his finger, making Obi Wan squirm. He soon added another, stretching Obi Wan’s hole. 

“Fu-- Ahh!” Obi Wan arched his back when Anakin found his sweet spot, Obi Wan started pushing his body into Anakin’s fingers wanting more. Anakin couldn't believe he was seeing, Obi Wan spread before him, moaning and begging for more. To Anakin, it was hottest thing he has ever seen. His past lover could never compare. He pulled his fingers out, but he left Obi Wan whimpering. He poured more lube in his hand, he began stroking his big member preparing it for the next step.

“Please, Anakin.. I need it! Oh god I need you.” Obi Wan moaned out. Anakin couldn't stand it anymore, he positioned himself. And started entering Obi Wan, it takes a while but Anakin got all of him inside Obi Wan. 

“Holy shit Obi Wan, you feel amazing. So much better.” said Anakin, making Obi Wan blush harder. Anakin began slowly trusting, taking his sweet time to make Obi Wan break. 

“Oh-Oh my g-god.” Obi Wan moaned, wrapping his arms around Anakin’s torso “Please, Ani f-faster.” he begged more. Anakin began thrusting faster, he couldn't help himself. He also wanted more, he wanted to Obi Wan scream his name, he wanted to feel every part of him.

“Fuck, Obi Wan. You’re so perfect, so fucking perfect.” Anakin’s forehead against Obi Wan’s forehead. Obi Wan felt himself getting close, but he didn’t want this to stop. 

“Ani -fuck- Im so close, pl-Ah!- ease cum inside me.” Obi Wan said, clearly holding everything back. 

“I’m almost there too - shit- I-I want you to scream my name, oh god.” Anakin felt that he was at his limit, he was so close. 

“Oh fuck -fuck Ana- ANAKIN!” Obi Wan screamed out, white cum spilled all over Obi Wan’s stomach and Anakin’s chest. That was it, that’s what pushed Anakin to the edge. 

“Obi Wan!” Anakin also climaxed inside Obi Wan. Anakin fell on top of Obi Wan, both breathing heavily.

“That… That was amazing.” Anakin said breathlessly as he slowly pulled out and fell to Obi Wan’s side. 

“Indeed it was.” Obi Wan replied as he turned over to look at Anakin, who was sweating and had hair matted to his shoulders and forehead. Anakin rolled to his side and kissed Obi Wan’s forehead. 

“We should probably get cleaned up.” Anakin chuckled. 

 

After being in the shower for WAY to long, they finally got ready for bed. Anakin using one of Obi Wan’s sweatpants, got under the covers with Obi Wan. Obi Wan rested his head on Anakin’s left arm and chest. 

“Hey Anakin?” Obi Wan asked 

“Yeah babe?” Anakin replied softy, clearly drowsy

“If you don’t mind me asking.. How did you get that scar?” Obi Wan asked as he touched Anakin’s scar on his eye. Anakin chuckled, he grabbed Obi Wan’s hand and kissed it. 

“No I don’t mind.. It was last year. Padme and I had a really big fight, I left the apartment and went for a drive to cool down.. I was waiting for the light to turn green, what I forgot was that it was friday night… And that there was gonna be people who would drink and drive. The light turned green and I started going, but a drunk driver T-boned me on the left side. I was fine except I suffered a concussion and this.” Anakin pointed at his scar. “The paramedics were surprised that I was ok.” Anakin laughed. As he finished laughing he felt a light kiss on his scar, above his eye and below. 

“Well, I’m glad that you were ok.” Obi Wan replied. They shared more stories as they drifted off to sleep.                                       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit this was FUCKING long but i like the way it turned out

**Author's Note:**

> My dumb brain: hey that homework that we was gonna do?  
> Me: yes  
> Brain: throw that shit away and make a Obikin college AU  
> Me: ho shit you rite


End file.
